New Incredibles II
"Experience the Moment that Changed the Multiverse!" - Tagline New Incredibles II is the latest installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and the Sequel to New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada. Since Ubisoft-Pixar was made defunct in 2021 and was replaced by Marvel-TellTale, the Studio began reviving the New Incredibles Series and announced 8 new Games which would take place in the timespan of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare-New Incredibles: Age of Extinction. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2022. Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Fred Tatasciore as Vladimir Kolanov * Jason Clarke as John Connor * John Tuturro as Seymour Simmons * Alan Tudyk as 'Dutch' * Stanley Tucci as Joshua Joyce * Frances McDormand as Charlotte Mearing * Sophia Miles as Darcy Tirell * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Aaron V. Williamson as Phoenix * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2015, and it has been an entire year since the events of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada. Ever since the Battle of Metroville and the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Earth-616 has seen a strained relationship between the Task Force 141 and the U.S. Government since the high casualties and destruction caused in Metroville, ever since the death of the Phantom Soldier. With the New Incredibles Initiative facing disbanding from the Government, the Team struggles at keeping themselves together... While also struggling to protect The Multiverse from an old enemy! Character Bios Dashiell Parr - After the events of the last Game, Dash has now become the Squad Leader for the New Incredibles Initiative and one of the Commanders within the Task Force 141 (New Incredibles). Because of his tenacity and various Villain Lord kills under his belt, Dash is a revered and respected Hero Knight who is known across the Multiverse, and being the son of Mr. Incredible makes him even more popular. He now serves the Hero Coalition and their Special Forces as a Hero Assassin who hunts various Villain Knights in any Reality, provided the paycheck is massive. Dash uses a KN-44 with a Recon Sight, Extended Magazine and FMJ. Clementine Everett - Dash's former love interest and Field Commander of the New Incredibles. Since the events in Metroville and the Armada's Destruction, Clementine has been leading the 'Search and Destroy' Operations against the Armada Remnants, a new Faction and devolved version of the Old Villain Armada. Since the merging of the Task Force 141 and United States Intelligence Agencies, Clementine has rejoined the Team and now seeks to destroy the remains of the Armada... But uncovers a dark secret within the Task Force that will threaten the New Incredibles more than the Armada ever could! She uses an ARX-160 with an ACOG Scope, Extended Magazine, Grenade Launcher and Advanced Rifling. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Jacks is a Hero Knight, and the nephew of Legendary Hero, Aiden Pearce, who was originally the Vigilante of Chicago. Born in Chicago and hailing from a rough past, Jacks was eventually discovered as the son of Ozone, the Ultimate Villain Lord, and it was revealed that his sister was killed in an Assassination ordered by Ozone himself. After the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Jacks now lives in the rebuilt City of Metroville and occasionally helps the New Incredibles in hunting the Armada Remnants, and has also found comfort in Violet Parr, Dash's sister and the TF141's Stealth Specialist. He uses an XR-2 Burst-Fire Rifle with a Red Dot Sight, FMJ, Long Barrel and Fast Mag. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and the Squad's Stealth Specialist. Ever since the Battle of Metroville and the Destruction of The Armada, Violet has been assassinating Villain Knights who are hiding across different Realities within The Multiverse. She also holds a soft spot for Jacks, who accompanies her on most Missions and is one of the very few to know that he is Ozone's son, and has promised him not to tell anybody else. Using a Sheiva Marksman Rifle with a Varix-3 Scope, FMJ, Long Barrel, Extended Mag and Stock, Violet is surely one of the more dangerous of Earth-616's Hero Knights. Plot Prologue: Assassination of Phoenix The game starts in the Main Base of the New Incredibles Initiative, showing various News Reports from the Archives of the Data Vault (War Of Heroes) which depicts several Conflicts across The Multiverse, such as the War Against the Villain Armada, Great Invasion of Earth-135 and several others. The Battle of Metroville is then shown on a huge Screen, showing several Armada Flagships and Carrier Ships falling out of the Skyline in flames as the Forces of The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada are seen fighting in the streets, bringing down Skyscrapers. After showing several more Battles, General King (the Commander of the Task Force 141) is seen alongside the New Incredibles: Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Clementine Everett, Jackson Pearce, Violet Parr and Dimitri Kolanov around a Meeting Table as various News Reports showcasing the Multiversal Conflicts are seen in front of them. King then says "As this Commitee knows, the Invasion of Metroville in this Reality was a defining day for this Nation an entire year ago. The day that millions of people realized that, we needed Superhumans and other people within The Hero Coalition to fight these Wars and replace the major Militaries of the World... And unite them under one banner." as he shows the Heroes the Aftermath of the Metroville Battle, showing Military Forces blockading crashed Armada Carrier Ships and the destroyed Driller Robot under a destriyed Skyscraper as the City is seen in ruins, but Earth-616 itself is saved. Seymour Simmons (a character seen in the last game) walks up to them and says "As for the Armada Technology, our objective is to keep it under American Control!" as he shows a group of US Soldiers scavenging a crashed Armada VTOL Warship, taking it towards a C-130 Transport on the Metroville Docks, and then Simmons says "Rumors have it that the Russians may have... Found a few Tech pieces, but thanks to our newest member, Dimitri Kolanov... That can be dealt with accordingly!" and Dimitri respectively assures him, saying "Do not worry, Mr. Simmons. The United States of America, that is where my loyalties lie now." as the Incredibles listen to the Debrief. King then pulls up an Image of a high-profile Villain Knight, saying "This is one of the only remaining Villains in this Reality, codename: Phoenix. Former member of the Old Task Force 141 under the command of General Shephard on Earth-TRX145. Believed to have been killed in the Metroville Invasion, Phoenix has escaped our grasp for the last year, and ended up... In Chicago." as he pulls up another Image of Chicago, Illinois, and then shows a huge Mansion and says "Jacks, Violet... We're assigning you 2 to this Mission. Phoenix is hosting a bachelor party at his Mansion in the Chicago Outskirts, and you two are gonna have to kill him while he's there." and then the Debrief ends, starting the Prologue. The game then switches to several hours later at night, showing Phoenix's Mansion in the Chicago Outskirts as several Civilians are seen walking into a Bachelor Party, complete with Security Guards and Cameras. Jacks is then seen on the adjacent Rooftop to the Mansion, setting up an ARC-140 Sniper Rifle as Violet contacts him via Commlink, asking "Pearce, what the hell are you doing?" and Jacks responds "Relax, Vi... I'm setting up a Sniper's Nest, so Phoenix can't have any possible hiding spots. If we don't need this, we'll come up with another plan." and Violet tells him "I'm by the Bar, Jacks. Come over here, and we'll come up with something." as Jacks finishes setting up the Automatic Sniper and walking towards the Phoenix Mansion in search of the Villain Knight, Phoenix. After entering the Mansion and making his way through a crowd of Civilians, Jacks walks over to the Bar and sits down next to Violet, looking at her and saying "Wow, Vi, you look... Beautiful." and then Violet looks at him and blushes slightly, responding with "A-aw, Jacks... Stop, you're making me blush." and then she drinks a glass of Whiskey, asking "So... You see Phoenix?" as Jacks looks around, and then sees Phoenix talking to a few guests. Jacks then says "Over there, by the Stairs. Alright, we have a few options here: A. We can straight up snipe him using our Automatic Sniper once he gets to the Balcony, B. Poison his champagne, or C. Sabotage the Chandelier and crash it on his fucking head." as Violet looks at him, saying "Yeah, but... Option C sounds like there's gonna be some Civilian casualties." and then Jacks tells her "Don't worry, I'll go and poison his champagne. If you want me to, or I can just snipe him." as Violet stands up and tells him "No matter what option, at least the Mission's over. There's a Hotel I know in Chicago, so..." as she whispers "Remind me to book us a Room later." as she walks away, and Jacks' face goes red after hearing what Violet said. Jacks then walks over towards the Bar as he sees a Bartender passing around drinks, and he sees Phoenix walking up to the Bar. After getting to a secluded location, Jacks takes out a Vial of Rat Poison and then gets ready to put it in a glass of champagne, but then sees Phoenix walking upstairs to the Mansion and mutters "Fuck... Vi, Phoenix is heading upstairs. You ready with the Sniper?" and Violet is seen outside, fitting a Thermal Scope to the ARC-120 and saying "Remember all those options you told me? There's also an Option D, so get outta there now!" as she sees Phoenix using the Thermal Scope, walking through the Mansion Hallways. Violet then aims the Sniper down at the Chandelier on the roof of the Ground Floor, and then shoots it. This causes the Chandelier to fall down and rip a huge hole in the ceiling, causing Phoenix to fall alongside it and crush several Security Guards as the Chandelier crashes into the Ground Floor. Jacks then activates his Commlink and says "Command, Phoenix is down! Security is alerted, we're moving out!" as he takes out his M1911 Pistol and shoots several Security Guards (who are actually Armada Troops) as a massive shootout begins, and Civilians run away in horror. Jacks then kills 2 more Guards and uses hand-to-hand Combat to incapacitate even more, and then Violet bursts through the Windows in her Incredibles Suit, then uses a Telekinetic Blast to knock back several Security Guards and rip 2 of them in half in a gruesome attack. Jacks and Violet then charge out of the Mansion and gun down even more Security Guards/Armada Agents as the two get to a Vehicle and Jacks tells Violet "Drive!!" as the latter starts up the Car and then drives away, and Violet asks "Did you make sure Phoenix was dead?" and Jacks responds by taking out a C4 Detonator, saying "Yep." as he activates the Detonator, and the entire Mansion explodes, taking down dozens of Armada Agents and Vehicles with it, including 2 Helicopters. As Jacks and Violet drive away from the destroyed and burning Mansion, Simmons contacts them and says "Great work, you two. Might cost us a couple million Dollars, but it's worth it... Probably?" and Violet responds "Simmons, Jacks and I are going to lay low for tonight. We'll be in the Peninsula Chicago of you need us." and Simmons responds "Just make sure you're back by 3 PM tomorrow. Simmons out!" as they drive away. The game then switches to a couple hours later in a Hotel as Jacks enters a Hotel Room, before seeing Violet sitting near a table with a bottle of Whiskey, drinking heavily. Jacks then walks over to Violet and asks "Hey, Vi... You okay?" and Violet looks at him and says "No, I'm not honestly... How many people died in that Mansion, huh? A dozen, 20? 60? How many innocent Civilians died just for 1 Villain Knight?" as Jacks sighs, saying "I get what you're trying to say, Violet. But it's our duty to make sure that The Villain Armada never comes back, and we have to do what's necessary whether this War is Global... Or Covert." as Violet looks at him briefly, but then looks away and starts drinking again. Jacks then sits next to Violet on the couch, saying "You sure you wanna get drunk? I mean, you can if you want to, but..." and Violet tells him "I can't get drunk normally. I'm a Mutant, so my immune system is more efficient than a regular Human. But then again, you are a Nephylum." and Jacks responds "Remember that you promised me: You wouldn't tell anyone I'm Ozone's son. Said it was 'our secret'." and then Violet says "Y'know if you have kids some day, they're only gonna be Part-Nephylum. Because Villains are on the brink of Extinction, and probably won't be around by the time you decide to... Knock a girl up." as Jacks laughs nervously, then blushes. Violet, noticing his response specifically, laughs and says "Oh, no... I don't mean me, Jacks, if that's what you're getting at." and Jacks awkwardly asks her "In a few years, if you wanted to... Would you have sex with me? You don't have to answer." and then Violet puts the Whiskey bottle down, and then she kisses Jacks on the lips and wraps her arms around him. Violet then pulls away after several seconds and says "I... I don't know, maybe. Would I want my kid to be a grandson, or granddaughter, of Ozone? No offense, but your Dad was a-" and Jacks responds "Genocidal maniac, I know. So, if we did have a kid, I have 2 questions: Boy or girl? Mutant or regular Human?" and Violet hesitates for a few seconds, then says "Boy, Mutant... I don't know, you're asking me impossible questions." as she kisses him again. Jacks then blushes lightly and then wraps his arms around Violet's neck, saying "I know I'm not a perfect Hero, but at least I'm a good partner. Right?" and then he lies down next to Violet, and the Mutant wraps her arms around Jacks and says "Jacks, um... I..." and Jacks tells her "It's alright, Violet. I know what you're gonna say." and then he picks up the Whiskey bottle and starts drinking it. Violet then watches Jacks drink the Whiskey, then stops him and says "Whoa, slow down, tiger. You'll pass out if you drink anymore!" and then Jacks puts the Whiskey down, then says "So, uh... That kiss? I'll take that as a 'yes' that you'd have sex with me." and then Violet playfully knocks him on the shoulder, saying "Hey, don't push it, Pearce. I would, though..." as Jacks looks at her and asks "Is this sober Violet talking to me, or are you just really drunk?" and Violet laughs, saying "I mean when you're older, Jacks. You're a little too young right now." as the two lie down and kiss again, pressing against each other. After holding another kiss for several seconds, Jacks puts his hands on the bottom of Violet's back and pulls away, saying "Oh God, you're so fucking beautiful. Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" and then Violet kisses his lips again, then moves down to his neck, and then Jacks' iconic baseball cap falls off his head and on to the floor as his grown-out hair falls to the bottom of his neck, and he laughs before saying "Vi, do you think we should call it a night?" and then Violet (still with her tongue basically down Jacks' throat) responds with a muffled "Mm-hm..." as the two stand up and then open the Door to the Bedroom, and then close the Door again after entering as Jacks and Violet both lie down in the Bed and start kissing intimately as Jacks starts undoing Violet's dress which the girl then removes and then she pulls Jacks in and wraps her arms around him tight, kissing him harder as Jacks takes off his own shirt and pants as he kisses Violet back. Jacks then starts feeling up Violet's stomach and then touching her breasts through her bra, and then he removes her bra and reveals her breasts as the two kiss again and press against each other as Jacks pulls the Bed sheets over him and Violet and they remove the rest of their clothes, and then Violet asks "You sure that you wanna do this, Jacks..?" and then Jacks responds "Absolutely fucking sure..." as he kisses her again and starts having sexual intercourse with her, and the screen turns to black, but also shows the two several times during the intercourse: Jacks kissing Violet on the lips and touching her bare breasts which Violet then presses against his chest as the two start moaning in pleasure, and then Violet gets in top of Jacks and starts kissing his neck hard as Jacks moves his hand down Violet's back and then puts his hand on her buttocks as Violet moans loudly and Jacks grinds against her while she does the same thing only slower as she starts groaning louder, and then as the two finish having sex the screen turns to black. Several minutes later, the two are later seen lying down half-naked in Bed after having sex and then Violet huddles up close to Jacks, lying her head in his chest and saying "Oh God, Jacks... That was amazing. You really do know how to show a girl an amazing time, huh?" as Jacks kisses her and says "Yeah, well... You were the one who 'got me going', if you know what I mean." as Violet playfully punches him on the shoulder, saying "Jacks, I think that you... I think you might have spawned a 'little problem' a few minutes ago." as Jacks looks at her and asks "What, you think I'm... Gonna make you pregnant from this?" as Violet tells him "Well, you did... Y'know, arrive earlier. So I might take a Pregnancy Test in a couple weeks, just to be safe." and then Jacks wraps his arms around her again and kisses her, then pulls away after several seconds and asks "What if... You are actually pregnant?" and Violet shrugs, saying "We'll deal with that problem when it comes." as she eyes him and whispers "I love you, Jackson Pearce. I love you so fucking much, more than anybody else in The Multiverse." as she gets closer to him and lays her head down on his chest, and then the two both fall asleep. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to the next morning as several members of the New Incredibles Initiative and United Dimensions Coalition are seen inside a War Room such as Griggs, Simon 'Ghost' Riley along side Simmons and Dutch as they all plan for Strategid Weakpoints within the Remnants of The Villain Armada which is scattered across the United States of America. Dash then brings up a News Report into the Hologram, saying "Jacks and Violet were successful in assassinating the known Armada Agent, Phoenix, it's all over the News and the Mansion was outted as a Hideout for Armada Forces in Illinois. Luckily, the Press has been pretty merciful!" as the News Report is seen, with a Reporder saying "I'm standing outside what is left of the Mansion Estate which once belonged to Robert Kramer, or an alias he is better known as 'Phoenix' during the War Against the Villain Armada. While not much is known about the Classified Mission at this time, UDC Command has been garnering high praise due to Puplic Opinion and its dissent, hatred and animosity towards the Armada Remnant, a Terorist Organization from across the United States also called the 'Disciples of Scarecrow'." as the Hologram shows several Disciple Soldiers during The War of The Multiverse, fighting Coalition Troops and various Hero Knights in a massive Battle. However, Jacks then enters the War Room alongside Violet as Simmons (being the comic relief character from Michael Bay's Transformers) says "Whoa, here are the two lovebirds. Where have you 2 been, updating your Twitters? What did you tweet, '#HeroAssassins'?" and then Jacks exhaustedly says "Oh, real funny Simmons! Yep, fucking hilarious." as he claps sarcastically, and then Simmons counters "Oh, I take that back: For all we know, Jacks, you and your cute little Mutant bed buddy here were in that Hotel doing some... Questionable shit." and then Jacks gets up and clenches his fist, saying "I'm not afraid to punch you, Simmons. Or better yet, rip your fucking balls off so you can't father any fucking kids!! I'm not in the fucking mood for this!" as he sits down, and Violet says "Now this is the side of Jacks I find kinda hot." as everyone looks at her, and she blushes before asking "Did I say that out loud?" and Dash quickly tells her "Yes!" and then Clementine looks at Jacks and notices a red mark on his neck, then says "Hey, Jacks... What's that on your neck?" and Jacks hides the mark, nervously saying "Uh... Nothing, why?" and then Clementine moves his hand away easily, then sees the mark and says "Oh my God, he's got a hickey!" as Jacks blushes red, and Clementine says "Jesus, he's got a love bite!" as everyone in the Room laughs, and then Violet shrugs once Jacks looks at her, then just winks cheekily. Later in the day (evening to be exact), all of the Heroes in the New Incredibles Initiative are seen sitting at the Headquarters Bar with the 5 main characters (Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Violet and Kyle) alongside others such as Killua Zoldyck and Aidan Reese sitting near a Table and drinking Alcohol (because they are Hero Knights and their Biology is resistant, so they can drink even at 12-13 years old) as Killua laughs and asks "No, c'mon Jacks... You've gotta fucking tell us." and then Jacks drinks some Whiskey and answers with "Sorry, Kil. But a gentleman never tells..." as he looks at Violet and smiles at her, making her giggle as Dash tells him "Yeah, Jacks... Except you're not a gentleman, you're a dick. I don't really take the fact that you fucked my sister as a factor in our friendship." and then Jacks responds "We didn't have sex, there was no touching... But I can confirm there was a little bit of kissing." and then everyone laughs slightly, with Killua remarking "Wait until you and Vi are grown up, then we probably wouldn't wanna hear about what you did." and Clementine says "Bullshit, Pearce. You and Violet are perfect for each other, and you two being in a Hotel Room without a few Texts to us or anything is extremely suspicious." as Jacks blushes lightly and then tries using his messy, grown-out hair to hide his cheeks, but Violet then says "Alright Clem, lay off him. He's had a rough night." as Jacks responds "That last bit isn't helping." as everyone laughs, but then Violet tells them "I meant the part where we broke into a Mansion and murdered a Villain Knight in the middle of a Bachelor Party." and Clementine says "Alright everyone, that's enough... Seriously though, Jacks: You and Violet are absolutely adorable together, y'know. You're like Jack and Tyler when they're together!" as Tyler Green and Jack Johnson Parr look at her, the former asking "What's that supposed to mean?" and Clementine shrugs, responding "I'm just saying, you and Jack seem like a good match." as Jack responds "Clem, have I given off any signals that would make me seem gay to you?" as Jacks drinks a Glass of Whiskey and asks "How did this discussion turn into a fucking talk about all our love lives?" as Violet also drinks and says "Y'know, he's got a point; we should be getting out there and doing something about the Armada." as she hears a Text Message go off on her Phone and looks at it, saying "Simmons and Dutch want us over at the War Room. They say that they've decrypted some Intel Files that Jacks and I gave them this Morning!" as they all get up and start walking to the War Room, with Jack hanging back alongside Tyler and giving him an odd look, with the young Hero Knight boy asking "Why you looking at me like that?" and then Jack responds "I think that Clementine thinks you and I are... Together." as Tyler shrugs, asking "So? If you and I were gay, the Team wouldn't have anything against it." as he smiles at Jacks and then awkwardly walks ahead of him, the Mutant boy feeling a blush come to his cheeks before smiling also and quietly saying "Tyler, wait up!" while the Squad walks to the Briefing Room.